Tsubasa's Dilemma
by flamecaster
Summary: Tsubasa's having trouble, and he's afraid no one would understand him. Why is this happening to him?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, any of its characters, plots, powers, etc. _

**Tsubasa's Dilemma**

by: flamecaster

**Prologue**

"Tsubasa-senpai!" came the familiar scream from behind me. And almost instantly, a certain brown-haired girl jumped on to me.

"What is it, Mikan?" I asked as I stared down at the teary-eyed little angel in my arms. I couldn't understand the reply that followed as she dug her face deeper into my chest. But I didn't need to ask. There was only one person who could make her cry like this.

"Tch." I looked for the source of the sound, and, sure enough, found the dark-haired boy that made my Mikan cry. His eyes were fierce, and, as usual, were glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I glared back, trying to look as cool as him, but with as slight smirk on my face. I didn't get an answer as he turned to leave our Special Abilities classroom. No one else was in the room.

"It's okay, you're with me now." I whispered to the bundle in my arms. She sobbed harder and held on tighter, afraid to let go. I returned the gesture to let her know I was still there for her, but the second I pulled her closer…

_Fffwwwoooossshhhh_. A sudden gust of flames shot behind me, singeing the fringes of my hair.

"Missed." came a cold-hearted voice from the doorway. The boy was still there, kindling a small ball of fire in his hand, but with blazing flames in his eyes. When I didn't reply, he marched out again. Only when I was sure his footsteps had faded away did I let out a huge sigh.

It was then that Mikan finally looked up. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still watery. I smiled at the adorable sight, but to my surprise, she smiled back.

'Perhaps she thinks it was an encouraging smile.' I thought to myself. 'Yeah, that's it.' Afraid that she might have seen through the smile, I set her down as quickly as I could. I placed her on one of the tables of the classroom, where she sat as her features slowly softened to her usual cheerful mood.

"Now, don't you worry about that Natsume kid anymore, okay?" I told her, as I patted her head. There were still tears rolling down her cheeks. As carefully as I could, I tried to wipe them off. And almost to myself I said, "He can't touch you as long as I'm here."

I cupped my hand to her face, and gave her one more smile.

"Thank you, Tsubasa-kun."

_Author's note: Too long, too short? Spelling and grammatical errors? OOCs? Please let me know what you think!_


	2. Thank You, Tsubasakun

_Author's note: Oh dear, I'm really sorry if ever my story seems similar to Skaey's. I assure you, this story came out of my own head. I just like to see what I could make Tsubasa do. He's an interesting character. Maybe you'll see the difference better, as the story progresses. I just don't want to reveal more of the plot right now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, any of its characters, plots, powers, etc. _

**Tsubasa's Dilemma**

by: flamecaster

**Thank You, Tsubasa-kun**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Went the school bell, and gradually, the silent corridors outside flooded once again with the voices of Alice students returning from lunch break. The bundle in my arms wiped away the last of her tears and jumped from the table to greet our classmates on their way in.

"Good morning, everyone!" she hailed as she cheerfully bounced up and down. It was amazing how fast and easily she could bring herself to laugh after crying so much. I could only smile at how she could also make me feel better just by watching her.

"Oi! Tsubasa!" I saw Misaki's face just inches away from mine. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Daydreaming again, are we?"

"Oh… oh no, Misaki. It's… it's just that…" I stammered, realizing that I had spaced out for a while. Absent-mindedly, I reached for my chest, hoping that my best friend wouldn't notice my heart pounding. Instead, I found my shirt soaked and I stopped in mid-sentence.

"It's just what?" Misaki noticed the wet patch on my shirt. I saw one of her eyebrows raised. And, her face was so close I could see the corner of her lips twitching. She was certainly about to burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's with the face!" I retaliated, not appreciating the face she was giving me.

"Nothing." She said, pulling back her head and waving her index finger at me. "It's just that you can't lie to me, Tsubasa-kun."

I didn't say anything, knowing full well I couldn't lie to her. 'Besides, she can't possibly know what exactly it is that I am keeping from her.'

"Tee hee hee…" Misaki began giggling. No, wait, she wasn't giggling, scratch that. It was more like a snigger, a wicked, demented snigger that would send chills even to evil itself. Honestly, I sometimes don't know what goes on in that girl's head.

It was then that I realized what that minx was staring at. Her eyes were darting back and forth from me to the doorway where Mikan was still bouncing up and down. I was about to react, when…

"Alright, class! Everybody take their seats!" Mr. Nouda came in, hurrying the rest of us inside.

"Yay!" I heard Mikan burst out. "Mr. Nouda's back!"

"My, my, Mikan. Aren't you just as energetic as ever." Mr. Nouda tried to calm her down. "Now get to your seat, and we'll get to our lesson."

Our time-traveling teacher began with the lesson immediately to make up for all those times he went AWOL because of his haywire Alice. I knew that these topics were going to come up in our exams, but, as usual, I wasn't entirely listening.

From the back of the classroom, I could see Mikan's head in the front of the room. Her head was bobbing up and down, and her pigtails flowed with the movement. She was raising her hand every so often for recitation, and being the new kid, was excited to learn everything Mr. Nouda had to teach.

I chuckled as I watched her move. It was always so fun to see Mikan be, well, Mikan. There was always something about that girl, something that made me chuckle, something that made me… happy.

After class, I had a free period, so I decided to go for a walk around the campus. My head was swimming and my heart was pounding, but I didn't know why. I hadn't thought of anything much during class, except…

'Thank you…' came Mikan's voice. '…Tsubasa-kun.' It kept repeating itself. 'Thank you, Tsubasa-kun.'

'…Tsubasa-kun.'

'…Tsubasa-kun.'

"Tsubasa-kun." I mumbled to myself.

'She never called me that.' I wondered. 'It was just always, Tsubasa-senpai.' Why would she call me that? The familiarity which she addressed me was shocking. It wasn't something terrible, I just didn't think it would, or could, happen. Here was the adorable little girl I always protected, calling me "Tsubasa-kun". 'What does it mean? Can it really mean that…that? Or does it really mean anything?'

"Argh! What does it all mean!" I screamed aloud, ripping some of the hair off of my head.

"What does what mean?" Someone interrupted my thoughts, not to mention startled me out of my wits.

"Misaki!" I cried, panting. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you!" She yelled back. She seemed somewhat offended. "I was calling out to you the whole time! If you took your head out of the clouds once in a while, you may not have been surprised!"

"Misaki…" I said, feeling ashamed of myself for yelling at her. "I'm sorry." Misaki was one of those people who know me more than anyone else. She helped me out in more situations than I could keep track of. I couldn't repay her this way.

"Honestly, Tsubasa," she huffed. "So, what's gotten into you anyway?" She asked after a long pause, putting whatever happened, behind.

"Nothing, I'm just a little confused." I sighed. I couldn't talk about it now, she wouldn't understand. 'Even if she is my best friend, she wouldn't get it. Heck, even I don't understand what's wrong with me!'

"A little?" She scoffed. "Haven't you always been confused?" I could only glare at her for the remark. "All right, all right, I'm sorry, but seriously, what's up with you?"

"It's just that… it's…" I began, not knowing where to start. My thoughts, and whatever I felt, was all over the place. y thoughts, and whatever I felt, was all over the place. In the end, all I managed was to mumble "Mikan…"

"Mikan?" She asked, wondering if she caught it right. I just nodded, and kept silent. Then, in one swift movement, Misaki managed to put one of her arms around my neck, and pull me closer so she could whisper into my ear. "Then, it's so obvious, isn't it?"

I just blinked as I couldn't, or wouldn't want to, understand what she said.

"You like her."

_Author's note: _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to see how I could dig deeper into Tsubasa and Misaki's friendship. They seem to be quite a pair, ne?_

_Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
